The present invention relates generally to labels, and, more specifically, to pressure sensitive labels.
Pressure sensitive labels are commonly used as shipping labels applied to a container or package for delivery in any suitable manner. In a typical purchasing transaction, for example, a customer places an order for one or more items being purchased, and a packing list is generated listing the items to be shipped to the customer through a common delivery surface.
The items are packaged in a suitable shipping container, and the shipping label is applied thereto. And, the packing list is typically inserted in a holder or pouch specifically configured therefor which is bonded to the outside surface of the container.
This shipping process accordingly requires a separate shipping label, packing list, and holder therefor which must be separately manufactured and used.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved label construction which integrates the label and holder therefor in a common laminate.
A duplex laminate includes first and second facesheets laminated together. The first facesheet has a central pocket and surrounding adhesive pocket rim. The second facesheet has a central adhesive label opposite the pocket, and a surrounding border liner opposite the rim. The label is removable from the pocket for separate use therefrom, and the pocket is separately usable by removing the liner therefrom.